


The One Where Alex Saw Kara for The First Time

by AlexDanversHasMyHeart



Series: Yes, Dr. Danvers Companion Chapters [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Kara see each other for the first time, Alex being a precious gay disaster, Diana being protective, F/F, Kara being Kara, Pre-Kalex relationship, this is kind of a prequel to yes dr. danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10133687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversHasMyHeart/pseuds/AlexDanversHasMyHeart
Summary: Alex sees Kara for the first time and realizes that Kara is her soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yes, Dr. Danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859331) by [AlexDanversHasMyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversHasMyHeart/pseuds/AlexDanversHasMyHeart). 



> This story is kind of a set up between chapter 2 and chapter 8 of Yes, Dr. Danvers. You do have to read that story in order to understand this chapter. Then again, you may not, it's up to you.

Alex Danvers was not one to believe in soulmates, she’s heard people talk about meeting theirs, but to her they were non-existent. Alex believed that people used soulmates as a way to remain single or give people false hope, of a lover that would come and make them feel whole, or complete. She would laugh to herself when she heard someone say that they had found their soulmate. When Alex heard Maggie refer to Kate as her soulmate, she tried her best not to roll her eyes, considering they had broken up more times than Buffy and Angel. She was envious of their relationship, though, even though, they had their ups and downs they still loved each other deeply. Alex had thought she had found her soulmate, once upon a time, in the form of Vicki Donoghue, they were together for four years until she broke her heart. Alex thought she was the best thing since guns, but her bubble was burst, and she swore that her soulmate did not exist.

That was until Kara Zorel came onto the scene, she was like a hurricane, wrapped in sunshine. She had seen Kara around campus before, mainly with Sara, and a few other people. Alex was mesmerized by how sunny she was and how Kara had put everyone at ease. It wasn’t until the night of Kate and Maggie’s party that she was hit with the spark of a lifetime. She remembered as if it was yesterday. Maggie had been adamant about her attending their party that night, she figured that it was a good way, to get Alex out and socialize with people who were not them.

Alex had a social life with Vasquez and a few others, but Maggie felt that it was time, for her to expand her horizons. So here she was at a little get together with Maggie’s friends, Kate’s friends and a few of their mutual friends. Alex was chatting with a few NCPD officers, that had worked with her on cases, in connection with the DEO when her world had changed.

In walked Diana Prince or Wonder Woman, with the elusive, Kara Zorel by her side. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the younger woman, it wasn’t until blue eyes met brown, that Alex felt that spark. She felt as if she was hit by a thunderbolt of lightning and she knew then, that her life would not be the same again. Alex looked away after, Kara had given her a sunny smile, a smile that could melt ice in anyone’s soul. She spent her night subtly watching the beauty, that never seemed to leave Diana’s side or Kate’s side for that matter. Alex was curious about their relationship and if they were dating.

“Who or what are you staring at, Danvers?” Maggie asked bringing Alex another beer.

Alex took the offered beer, “No one, in particular, just people watching.”

Maggie chuckled, “Yeah, okay so, I didn’t see you subtly checking out Kara over there.”

“Nope, I wasn’t looking at her at all. I was looking at Diana; she is very aesthetically pleasing.” Alex took a sip of her beer, while internally screaming at being caught.

“Nice try, you were checking out, Kara. You can admit it to me, it’s not like I’m going to say anything.” Maggie told her honestly.

Maggie had become her biggest confidant and one of her best friends, and she knew that the other professor would have her back. There was something between them while they were in college, but they both realized that they were better as friends, and here they are now still thick as thieves.

Alex sighed, “I know you won’t. I’m curious, though, are Kara and Diana dating? They’ve been here for fifteen minutes and she has not been out of Diana’s sights since they arrived.”

Maggie choked on her beer, “They are not dating! They have a really close relationship, it’s more of a mother/daughter type deal. I used to think the same thing too until Kate had set me straight.”

Alex looked confused, “Set you straight about what?”

The former detective sighed, “When I first met Kate she had a kind of weird relationship with Kara as well. I thought the three of them had a whole polyamory thing going on because the three of them were always together and if Diana wasn’t around, it was Kate. I asked Kate one night and she explained to me, that Kara is her niece, and that she was fiercely protective of her. I honestly don’t know what that is about, but then again, it may be the fact that she is Superman’s cousin.” She whispered the last part.

Alex knew already that Kara was Superman’s cousin, she knew because J’onn had told her one day while at work. It was purely accidental, though, especially when J’onn had told her that she was going to be teaching at NCU.

Alex nodded in understanding, “Thank you for clearing that up for me. Do you know if she is single? I know she was dating Lois Lane’s little sister, but I don’t know if they are still together or not.”

Maggie took another pull of her beer, “They broke up, last I heard, Lucy left and went to Metropolis after graduation. I think she and James Olsen are engaged to be married. Why do you have an interest in, Kara?”

Alex twisted the bottle in her hand, “When Kara came in and we made eye contact, I felt as if I was hit by a bolt of lightning, it felt like my very soul was on fire. I can’t explain it, it’s beyond explainable. Am I crazy?”

Maggie smirked, “You are not crazy, I do believe that you Miss. Danvers, have met your soulmate. Do you want me to bring her over so you can talk to her?”

Alex shook her head, “No, don’t do that! I can’t talk to her especially with Diana watching her every move.”

“I am sure, Kate can distract Diana at least for a little while, you know they are friends.” Maggie tried again.

Alex panicked, “Don’t do that, I can admire her from afar right now. I know one thing is for sure, I hope to get her in one of my classes this year.”

“Good luck with that, Kara’s classes are specifically tailored for her and, Sara. Those two are always joined at the hip and in almost every class together.” Maggie mentioned casually. “When we were dating, Kara was a part of our relationship, not directly but indirectly. As you well know, because you were there throughout our relationship.”

Alex was all too aware of how close Kara and Sara were, it was borderline codependent. You couldn’t see one without the other, and she knew all about Sara’s reputation. She also knew that Kara was guilty by association, but she knew that Kara wasn’t anything like Sara in that way.

“I am all too aware of how she was indirectly linked to your relationship.” Alex heard Kara’s laugh and it was as if a melody was being sung to her heart. She could get used to hearing her laughter.

Alex and Kara exchanged little glances throughout her conversation with Maggie. There were subtle smiles here and there, but it was enough for her at the moment. Alex made a mental note to try to talk J’onn into putting Kara and Sara both into her class, maybe even get them into Maggie’s class as well. That way she could keep an eye out on Kara and get the chance to know her at the same time.

“You should really just talk to her. I’m sure she would love to have a break from Kate and from Diana.” Maggie tried again.

Alex shook her head, “Nope, not gonna happen.”

Maggie shrugged, “Your loss.”

“You two look like you are in deep conversation.” Kate’s voice chimed in.

Alex looked sheepish, “We were discussing what classes might be like this year.”

Kate looked between the two of them, “If you say so. Does this conversation have anything to do with, Kara as well? I’ve seen you looking at her throughout the night.”

Alex chugged the rest of her beer to avoid answering the question, the last thing she wanted was to tell Batwoman, that she was crushing on her niece. That would go over very well with the superhero she and Diana both would probably have her strung up by her feet.

“Alex was a little curious about Kara, since this is her first time, seeing her here.” Maggie covered for her.

Kate smirked, “Kara is quite the ray of sunshine, she charms everyone that she comes into contact with. What has you so curious about my niece?”

Alex felt like this was a trap, “Nothing really, I was wondering about her relationship with Diana, I thought they were dating at first.”

Kate laughed, “Oh dear sweet, Alex. They are not dating, if anything their relationship is hard to explain. I can tell you more after everyone has left for the night.”

Alex nodded in agreement, “Okay, that will work.”

Kate left leaving Maggie and Alex alone again, they spent the night talking amongst themselves and others around them. Alex had to admit she was enjoying herself immensely, she was actually glad that she came. The night came to an end and everyone was leaving for the night, Alex was sober for the most part. Alex watched as Kara and Diana left, they were the ones to leave last. She and Kara shared a lingering glance, before the young woman, was escorted out the door by Diana.

As soon as the house was cleared the trio began cleaning up the glasses and stray beer bottles and plates that were left around. Between the two of them, the house was clean and set to rights, Alex was tired and wanted her bed but she wanted to find out more about Kara.

Alex sat down on the love seat, while Kate and Maggie sat on the couch. They looked so much in love. She wondered how they were able to be so close after they had broken up, Maggie dated someone else and then got back together again. Alex guessed that it’s how their relationship worked.

“So you were curious about, Kara. What do you want to know?” Kate started out.

Alex sighed, “How old is she for starters? She looks like she is at least 18 or 19 years old.”

Kate laughed, “She is older than that, she’s twenty-three, so she is very legal. Are you smitten with my niece?”

“Smitten isn’t the word, I would use. I’m more curious about her than anything. How is she your niece? I didn’t know you had any brothers or sisters.” Alex questioned.

“It’s complicated, I’ve known Kara since she was a little girl, and she was adorable so I adopted her as my niece. When I found out that she would be attending university here, I asked for a transfer, to be close to her.” Kate explained.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “What do you mean to be close to her? Is she in some kind of trouble or something?”

“No, Clark is very protective of her and as a favor to him, I look out for her while he is in Metropolis. It’s a team effort, to be honest.” The answer was short and sweet.

Alex filed this information away for another day, “Is that why Diana is always here, because of Kara?”

“Yes, as I had mentioned before, they have a unique relationship with each other. Diana knew Kara since she was a baby and that’s all I can say about that. Why are you so curious about Kara all of a sudden?” Kate asked her pointedly.

Alex sighed how could she explain this, “I saw her tonight and I believe that she is the one for me.”

“Are you serious?! How do you know that? You didn’t even say two words to her tonight, or to Diana for that matter.”

Alex knew it was going to sound weird even as she had told it to Maggie earlier that evening. She was waiting for Kate to laugh at her or call her delusional when it didn’t come, Alex sighed in relief.

“When she came in and our eyes met, it felt like my soul was finally free. It’s hard to explain, but it was pretty fucking strong. You might call me crazy, but I’ve had dreams about her before.” Alex explained hoping that she didn’t sound creepy.

The detective frowned, “What do you mean, you’ve had dreams about her?”

“When I was younger, I used to dream of the future and I would always dream of a girl, with sparkling blue eyes, blonde hair and a pure heart. She was almost ethereal and when I woke up, I felt so alone. Then tonight, when I saw Kara, it was like BAM! She was no longer in my dreams, she was a reality.”

“I tried to get Alex to try and talk to her, but she was scared that, Diana might have said something to her.” Maggie chimed in, “It was so cute, though, she can kick alien ass and could hurt you in six different ways, using her index finger, but yet she was afraid to talk to Kara.”

Kate laughed, “Diana is pretty intimidating when she wants to be, but she is a little anal when it comes to, Kara. She is Diana’s pride and joy, sometimes it can be borderline unhealthy, but that’s Diana for you.”

Alex sighed in defeat, “There goes my chance to ever talk to her.”

Kate smiled, “There may be hope for you yet, Danvers. I’m pretty sure the universe will find a way for her to fall into your lap. Well, not into your lap, but walk into your class.”

Alex smiled she would definitely have Kara in her class. She can look out for her, get an idea about Kara’s relationship with Sara and get to know her on a different level. She was sending up her thoughts to whoever was listening. Kara Zorel was going to be hers one way or another.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alex knows that Kara is her soulmate and we get why Maggie had mentioned that Alex was obsessed with Kara in chapter 8.


End file.
